A Best Man's Burden
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-The Sign Of Three. L'un des fardeaux de Sherlock lors du mariage de John c'est justement de n'être *que* son témoin. Témoin qui doit s'occuper et protéger entre autre les alliances. Alors, le détective gère la situation comme il le peut et parfois il y a de la casse….
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : Mid-The Sign Of Three. L'un des fardeaux de Sherlock lors du mariage de John c'est justement de n'être *que* son témoin. Témoin qui doit s'occuper et protéger entre autre les alliances. Alors, le détective gère la situation comme il le peut et parfois il y a de la casse….

Pairing : John/Sherlock. (Johnlock)

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : /!\ attention spoiler saison 3 et particulièrement le 3x02 /!\

XXXXX

_**A Best Man's Burden. **_

XXXX

John lui avait confié la petite boite de velours noir il y avait des jours et il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Sauf que… John se mariait le lendemain et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de sortir la boite et d'y faire face.

Plutôt petite. Pas très lourde. Noire et en velours.

Elle était des plus quelconques à dire vrai et Sherlock ne la trouvait pas plus belle et emblématique que ça.

Bien sûr qu'est-ce que le grand Sherlock Holmes connaissait aux traditions et symboles du mariage ?!

Rien.

Enfin presque…

Ces dernières semaines il pouvait dire qu'il s'y était plongé à cœur perdu, prenant en compte des coutumes auxquelles il ne croyait guère.

Evidemment il céda alors à l'envie de l'ouvrir, lui qui s'y était refusé durant toutes ces semaines.

Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ?!

Ce n'était que de simples anneaux à qui l'on conférait bien trop d'importance selon lui.

****Clic****

La petite boite qu'il trouvait jusqu'alors insignifiante s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

Comme il l'avait prédit les alliances étaient simples, en or tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi sommaire le rendait nerveux.

Contemplant les alliances pendant de longues secondes, il se demanda encore une fois ce que John souhaitait promettre à travers ce symbole.

Puis comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, la pensée furtive de ce qu'il allait ressentir en passant la bague au doigt de Mary fit son apparition.

Qu'allait-il ressentir lorsque lui-même se ferait passer la bague au doigt ?!

Le trouble s'empara de Sherlock sans qu'il ne puisse en définir la raison.

Il alla même jusqu'à se demander si lui aussi aurait dû faire une telle démarche… Pas sûr que John le prenne bien par contre.

Le tumulte de ses émotions le mettait mal à l'aise puisque incompréhensible à ses yeux.

Le regard toujours harnaché aux deux bouts de métal, il était perdu quant à la notion de trahison qu'il ressentait.

Pourquoi cette impression d'être poignardé au cœur à cause de ces petites choses ?!

Humectant ses lèvres il tenta de réfléchir sans arriver à une conclusion satisfaisante.

Il savait juste que sa rancune irrationnelle n'allait pas ni à Mary ni à John, juste à ces banales alliances.

C'était complètement illogique et absurde mais pourtant l'animosité était belle et bien réelle.

Comme hypnotisés ses yeux n'avaient pas bougés et les inspectaient toujours.

Demain serait un autre jour.

Demain il redonnerait les anneaux à qui de droit, leurs véritables propriétaires, et il devrait se contenter de ça.

Sauf qu'il ne serait jamais plus sûr de pouvoir se contenter de *ça* justement.

****Clac !****

Il venait de refermer alors violemment la maudite petite boite de velours.

/

C'était la journée la plus longue de toute l'histoire des journées interminables !

Si on lui demandait son avis, la cérémonie aurait dû prendre fin depuis des heures….

Il s'était montré parfait, le témoin modèle et avait passé les alliances au bon moment et surtout dans les bonnes mains.

Ce qui nous amenait à maintenant, l'échange des alliances et de leurs vœux bien entendu.

Il pouvait l'admettre, au moins à lui-même, le discours de John l'avait ému, parce que sincère et solennel.

Lorsque vint celui de Mary, il ne pût s'empêcher de formuler ses vœux personnels.

Etre toujours présent à *ses* côtés.

L'honorer.

L'aimer.

Et ce quoiqu'il arrive….

Levant soudainement le regard il se mordit la lèvre.

Il venait de se faire repérer.

Bien que Mary fût en train de lui dédier une déclaration, les yeux de John n'étaient pas fixés sur elle mais bien sur lui.

Il *_**savait**_*.

Sherlock crut déceler un hochement de tête imperceptible de la part de son ami avant que celui-ci ne détourne le regard… vers sa nouvelle épouse.

Trop tard.

Quoiqu'il ait eu en tête, quoiqu'il ressente maintenant, ça devait appartenir au passé.

John, son meilleur ami et parfois, il aimait à le croire, sa meilleure moitié, était à présent marié et ce pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Il grimaça devant la douleur lancinante et parfaitement déplacée qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là.

C'était fait, John était un homme marié, et lui… lui devrait apprendre à vivre avec.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Marine (lol c'est également mon prénom), Clelia Kerlais, Amelia TheFujoshi, Blue Doctor, Carbo Queen et U-no-le.

Note : une suite n'était vraiment pas prévue au programme mais voilà l'inspiration a frappé sans prévenir ^^ en espérant que ça vous plaise...

Note 2 : se passe lors du 3x03 lorsque Sherlock demande Janine en mariage... John va enfin pouvoir comprendre ce que ça fait ^^

XXXX

Il était resté paralysé, ses deux gobelets de café en mains, comme un imbécile.

Du moment où il avait compris les intentions de Sherlock il s'était figé.

Le sourire de Sherlock sonnait faux.

La boite couleur bordeaux contenant la bague de fiançailles avait un quelque chose de factice, la situation toute entière semblait mensongère et irréelle.

Ce qui était loin d'être imaginaire c'était l'accélération de son pouls et l'affolement qu'il ressenti à cet instant.

Sherlock... demandant Janine en mariage.

C'était... grotesque.

C'était... risible.

C'était... en train de se produire.

Il entendit la voix ravie de la jeune femme au lointain et fronça momentanément les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que tout ça voulait dire.

Inutile de dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de conclusion satisfaisante.

Soudain la pensée incongrue qu'il pourrait peut-être se trouver, et ce dans un avenir proche, à la place de Sherlock, à la place du témoin, le percuta de plein fouet.

Des semaines de pour parler, de préparations, répétitions, plans de tables et discours lui revinrent en mémoire et le désarçonna.

Il alla même jusqu'à se demander si c'était l'état dans lequel c'était trouvé Sherlock durant toute la période pré-mariage. Ce curieux mélange d'envie d'accélérer le temps et d'en finir et d'envie que le temps s'arrête pour que le statut quo ne se transforme jamais.

Il lança un regard furtif à Sherlock, qui souriait toujours curieusement tout en continuant de parler à Janine, sa _**fiancée**_.

Il plissa le front, trouvant le terme encore plus étrange qu'une minute auparavant.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce sentiment de possessivité qu'il ressentait.

Plus facile de s'en convaincre si ce n'était pour les battements saccadés de son cœur.

Il était marié, c'était ridicule de dire que Sherlock était 'à lui', surtout sachant qu'ils n'avaient jamais été... _**comme ça**_.

Mais... il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait bien quelque chose en ce moment et que c'était loin d'être la joie que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque son meilleur ami était en train de se fiancer.

Ses yeux, comme piqués d'une envie traîtresse, se focalisèrent une seconde sur l'écrin retenant **la** bague, il pût ainsi constater que Sherlock n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il avait fait du _**shopping**_.

Du grand n'importe quoi ! Voilà ce que c'était tout simplement.

Une espèce de révolte illégitime s'empara alors de lui lorsque le passe magnétique ouvrit le sésame tant recherché.

Il venait de comprendre, enfin.

Il n'y aurait pas de mariage pas plus que de soirée de fiançailles.

Sherlock venait de se servir de Janine pour pénétrer dans les bureaux de Magnussen.

Il venait de se faire avoir.

_**Janine**_ venait de se avoir.

Une infime partie de lui, ou peut-être la majeure partie, en était soulagée.

Peu importait son questionnement d'il y a quelques minutes, peut importait de savoir si oui ou non Sherlock avait ressenti le vent de panique qui l'avait habité alors, seul comptait le fait que Sherlock n'avait rien du tout à offrir à Janine.

Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Il se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable d'avoir fait se rencontrer ces deux personnes, maintenant qu'il savait que le détective allait sans aucun doute faire souffrir la jeune femme, mais même le fait de savoir ça ne pouvait empêcher l'apaisement qu'il sentit à ce moment là.

C'était peut-être injuste mais c'était vrai.

L'erreur était humaine comme disait Sherlock.

Et il n'y avait pas plus cruelle leçon que celle là.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Marine, Clelia Kerlais, Amelia TheFujoshi, Blue Doctor, Carbo Queen, U-no-le, et Marali . no1.

Note : bon cette fois ci c'est pour de vrai, voilà le dernier chapitre ^^

XXXX

Le bruit étouffé que fit la bague lorsque John la posa, pas vraiment délicatement, sur la table retenti à leurs oreilles comme si le glas avait sonné.

Ce qui, d'un côté, résonnait tellement vrai.

John Watson venait de retirer son alliance.

La douleur de la trahison.

La souffrance causée par les mensonges.

Tirer sur Sherlock et mentir sur son identité.

Tout ça avait été de trop pour que John ne puisse revenir en arrière et pardonner, ou du moins essayer.

Rien n'avait encore été dit entre les deux hommes et pourtant l'un comme l'autre savait leur destin scellé.

John revenait vivre à **Baker Street**.

Sherlock avait senti son pouls s'accélérer à la seconde où il avait compris ce que son meilleur ami allait entreprendre mais d'avoir sous les yeux l'alliance traînant presque innocemment sur la table lui nouait la gorge.

Toujours ce même bout de métal qui l'avait tant nargué quelques mois auparavant et face à lui toujours cette même incompréhension quant aux émotions qu'il faisait naître chez le grand détective.

Le même trouble teinté cette fois d'une pointe de soulagement.

John lui revenait enfin.

-Tu es sûr ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à poser la question à haute voix.

Il entendit John bouger dans son fauteuil mais garda obstinément les yeux rivés sur le bout de métal.

-Elle l'a placé à mon doigt comme la balle qu'elle a logé dans ton corps. C'était froid, calculé et douloureux.

Sherlock frémit en l'entendant parler de la tentative d'assassinat, **son** assassinat quoiqu'il ait pu dire.

-D'accord... Je vais devoir enlever quelques affaires de ta chambre...

Il devina aisément le sourire triste de John.

-Non. Je sais que tu n'y as pas touché. Tu n'as pas voulu.

Le détective fût surpris qu'il sache une telle information.

-Mrs Hudson ?!

John haussa simplement les épaules.

-Non, c'est juste que si la situation était inversée je n'aurais pas voulu, pas pu, y toucher non plus...

Après réflexion il crût bon de rajouter.

-Et puis maintenant que tu t'es de nouveau mis en danger tu vas avoir besoin d'une surveillance médicale constante.

Le regard de Sherlock se durcit en repensant à sa propre idiotie, même si, sur le moment, tout lui avait semblé logique et parfait.

-Je suis désolé John.

Ça aussi c'était sorti sans qu'il le veuille et fit sursauter l'ancien militaire.

-Non tu ne l'es pas, si c'était à refaire tu referais exactement pareil.

Ils partagèrent alors un sourire complice, bulle de légèreté dans cette cacophonie de tourments.

-Exact.

Il se mordit la lèvre, voulant aborder le sujet mais sachant que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour...

-Rien ! Je ne veux **rien** faire à ce propos. Je reviens à la maison parce que tu as _**besoin**_ de moi.

Encore une fois leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent, laissant la partie la plus importante non formulée... John revenait parce qu'**il** avait tout aussi besoin de Sherlock.

Le médecin inspira profondément, heureux de retrouver une certaine familiarité, une stabilité.

Vivre avec Mary était... Il avait vécu avec elle, dans sa maison mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment été _**chez lui**_. Pas réellement.

Chez lui était, est, et sera toujours apparemment là où Sherlock Holmes se trouvait.

Le détective s'avança alors vers lui pour s'arrêter devant la table et ramasser la bague qu'il examina scrupuleusement.

Le rire de John retenti.

-Ce n'est qu'une simple alliance tu sais.

Sherlock fronça le nez, offensé.

-Je sais ! Mais... j'ai essayé de comprendre...

-Quoi ?

-Ce que ça pouvait représenter, pour toi... Toutes ces promesses, ce symbole...

Dans un triste sourire John rétorqua.

-Vraisemblablement ça ne voulait pas autant dire que je ne le pensais... Et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes... D'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais cru que de vulgaires alliances pouvaient te faire te questionner autant.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant, si ?

-J'imagine que non... 'Prochain mariage' tu avais dit... Si jamais je veux retenter ça une seconde fois tu as l'autorisation de prendre des mesures drastiques...

Cela avait peut-être été dit sur le ton de la badinerie mais les deux hommes eurent le visage grave un instant.

'Mesure drastiques' et 'prochain mariage' n'étant pas vraiment des idées sur lesquelles ils voulaient s'appesantir pour le moment.

Sherlock regarda John, le contemplant pendant longtemps avant de répondre sérieusement. Plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait peut-être été jusqu'alors.

-Je te le promets John.

Le médecin le dévisagea, comprenant la parole implicite qui se cachait derrière.

Ils ne seront plus séparés. Jamais.

Voilà, c'était sans doute cela un mariage, un véritable mariage, pas besoin d'échange d'alliances insignifiantes, juste l'échange d'une promesse.

De la plus belle de toutes.

Celle d'être _**présent**_ l'un pour l'autre.

XXXXX


End file.
